


just give me a second (or an eternity)

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: prompt:- exesAs a rule, Clarke didn’t step foot in Arcadia, it had six and a half years since last time and while she missed certain aspects (ok, all of it), she was physically dreading seeing … seeing any of them. She was actually nauseous about it and her heart pounded beneath her sternum and all she wanted to do was go back to her studio in the city, and curl up under the covers of her big bed and maybe cuddle her cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so apparently i have been sitting on this one for a while

As a rule, Clarke didn’t step foot in Arcadia, it had six and a half years since last time and while she missed certain aspects (ok, all of it), she was physically dreading seeing … seeing any of them. She was actually nauseous about it and her heart pounded beneath her sternum and all she wanted to do was go back to her studio in the city, and curl up under the covers of her big bed and maybe cuddle her cat.

She hadn’t come back to town since she had thrown the divorce papers at Bellamy as she stormed out of his life, and the lives of all their friends. She had been so in love with him, and she thought he felt the same way, until she told him about her new job opportunity. It was going to be brilliant, she had been offered a full time job as an art teacher at one of the best schools in the state. The only problem was that it would have required Clarke and her new husband to move into the city. And that problem which had started out into a small, almost insignificant detail had built up. It built up more and more, and the tension between the two of them rose and all the little things that were not actually something to fight about, became like mountains between them. By the end of their relationship, Bellamy always stayed late hours at library and Clarke left increasingly early in the morning to get school until it got to the point where they didn’t actually see each other except when the other was asleep.

Clarke realised it had been ages since she had last spoken to him, she wouldn’t even have been able to tell anyone what book he was reading, or how his sister was. That was what woke her up to it, to how damaged their relationship had become. She didn’t know Octavia was going and only scant years ago the two of them had been best friends.

Yet here was back in Arcadia, staring at the little chapel where she and Bellamy had gotten married, getting ready to step out of her car, march up into that church, and apparently be one of O’s bridesmaids. Of course that meant she would have to see him, actually look at him and try not to let him know that she was still completely and hopelessly in love with him six years later. (Seriously, she had tried to move on, but no one compared to him.)

“You know if you glare at that steering wheel anymore, it’ll actually catch on fire, Princess,” Clarke looked up into Bellamy’s dark eyes and her clenched inside her chest. She allowed herself a fraction of a second to freak out before she plastered a sickly sweet smile on her face.

“I was imagining it was your face,” she replied before pushing open the door. Bellamy’s hand caught her wrist, she could feel the heat of him through her thin sundress as he stood too close to her. The sun prickled her skin and she tried to ignore the sparks of electricity that ran up her spine as she got lost in his eyes.

“Now that’s just rude.” His chest rose and fell, and for a second she thought he leaned in and she stared at his plump lips.

Then Octavia was bursting out of the church and rushing towards her and Clarke knew that this entire week was going to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys think and if you want it continued :)


End file.
